When Doves Cry
by Alexa Donaghy
Summary: In Potions one day, Ron & Draco are forced to test their Confession Potions, which will cause them to reveal feelings for each other that even they don't realize they have. Songfic oneshot, *SLASH* Rated for snogging.


**A/N:  **Songfic to "When Doves Cry," by the Artist Formerly Known as Prince.  I'm not particularly a fan of his, but I like the song, and it fit, DAMNIT!  So read and review!  (Be warned… there is slash involved, and a bit of snogging.  If this is not your thing, then kindly move on and refrain from flaming me.  Good day.  ^_^)  This is a one-shot, if you would like more Ron/Draco goodness, then go read another of my stories, _Naked Man in a Trench Coat.  _It is completely insane, and Draco's cousin plays Matchmaker for our dear couple.  They are also a couple in a few of my other stories, but those stories aren't R/D-centric.  Also, Caytin Lowe writes a lot of R/D as well.  And now I will stop shamelessly plugging my own stories and those of my best friend.  Get to reading!

**Disclaimer:  **Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I am not Prince, nor am I JK Rowling.  Which means that I unfortunately don't own the song, or the characters, and I am not swimming in green.  (Awwwwwww maaaaaaan…)  I do, however, own the plotline (ok what little plotline there is), and the Confession Potion, and it's effects.  If you wish to use any of this or archive this songfic, please ask me!

When Doves Cry 

          Professor Severus Snape swept through the aisles of his classroom, casting insolent glares at each pair of students, and not bothering to pay attention to the bickering of one pair in particular.

          "You better not have messed this up Weasel."

          "Oh shove it Malfoy!"

          The Potions Master then spoke, his voice laced with malice.

          "You have created a Confession Potion.  This potion will cause you to confess your innermost feelings that even you do not realize you have for the person you are partnered with.  These feelings may be of the deepest hatred… or the purest love.  As punishment for Mr. Weasley's tardiness today, he and Mr. Malfoy will be testing their potion.  Drink up!"

_          //Gods… of all days, I had to choose today to be late for Snape's class…// _thought Ron, as he and Draco tipped their vials filled with a thick midnight blue liquid, and drank.

          Draco immediately began to sing in a beautiful, angelic voice.

          _"Dig if you will, the picture  
          Of you and I engaged in a kiss.  
          The sweat of your body covers me;  
          Can you, my darling,  
          Can you picture this?"_

Ron stared, amazed, at the Slytherin and before he knew it, he heard his own voice echoing through the room.

          _"Dream if you can, a courtyard,  
          An ocean of violets in bloom.  
          Animals strike curious poses;  
          They feel the heat,  
          The heat between me and you."_

The blonde's clear tenor and the redhead's rich bass then combined for the chorus.

          _"How can you just leave me standing,  
          Alone in a world that's so cold?  (So cold…)  
          Maybe I'm just too demanding;  
          Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold.  
          Maybe you're just like my mother;  
          She's never satisfied.  (She's never satisfied…)  
          Why do we scream at each other?  
          This is what it sounds like,  
          When doves cry."_

          Draco moved in closer to Ron and tentatively caressed Ron's cheek as he sang the next verse.

          _"Touch if you will, my stomach,  
          Feel how it trembles inside.  
          You've got the butterflies all tied up;  
          Don't make me chase you,  
          Even doves have pride."_

Ron took Draco's hand, his piercing blue eyes glazed with more emotion than he ever thought possible, and joined him yet again for the chorus.

          _"How can you just leave me standing,  
          Alone in a world that's so cold?  (World so cold…)  
          Maybe I'm just too demanding;  
          Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold.  
          Maybe you're just like my mother;  
          She's never satisfied.  (She's never satisfied…)  
          Why do we scream at each other?  
          This is what it sounds like,  
          When doves cry."_

The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood and walked forth, singing the last chorus with their peers, as unshed tears threatened to spring forth.

          _"How can you just leave me standing,  
          Alone in a world that's so cold?  (A world that's so cold…)  
          Maybe I'm just too demanding; (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father…)  
          Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold.  (Ya know he's too bold…)  
          Maybe you're just like my mother; (Maybe you're just like my mother…)  
          She's never satisfied.  (She's never, never satisfied…)  
          Why do we scream at each other?  (Why do we scream, why?)_

_          This is what it sounds like,  
          When doves cry…_

_          When doves cry… (Doves cry, doves cry…)  
          When doves cry… (Doves cry, doves cry…)"_

Emotions were running high in the dungeons as the two confessors came together in a passionate kiss.  When they finally broke, they looked at each other and whispered the last words.

          _"Don't cry…"_

          Professor Snape stared open-mouthed at the Gryffindor and Slytherin, thinking that he never thought he would see the day when it was proven to him that such opposites do, in fact, attract.


End file.
